An inductor, which is a multilayer electronic element, is a representative passive element that configures an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise.
A multilayer type of inductor may be manufactured by printing conductive patterns on a magnetic body or a dielectric body to form coils, and then stacking the magnetic body or the dielectric body.
The multilayer type of inductor has a structure in which a plurality of magnetic layers on which the conductive patterns are formed are stacked, and internal conductive patterns in the multilayer type of inductor are sequentially connected to each other by via electrodes formed on the respective magnetic layers to form a coil structure of the inductor and, consequently, implement desired inductance and impedance characteristics.
In addition, in accordance with a recent trend of electronic devices toward slimness and lightness, demand for simplification of a power inductor structure has been increased.
In particular, demand by users for inductor which may be miniaturized, while providing excellent performance, has increased.
Meanwhile, since the inductor has recently been widely used in a multiphase mode, or the like, an application of the inductor in a form of an array has a great advantage in decreasing the number of required mounting times, as well as in decreasing a required mounting area.
However, since the form of the array has a coupling problem in the same inductor, a solution for the problem is required.